They were like Migratory Animals
by magusxamus
Summary: A short piece based of crazycombine1312 pic "Pricefield Forever" over on deviant art. Chloe takes Max out to a beautiful field one early morning a few months after the events at Arcadia Bay.


They were like migratory animals, yeah… that's it. Migratory animals that had their home fucked up and now were lost still trying to find a place they belonged. Chloe had to wonder did geese and other birds feel like this after they lost one of their homes? Did they pause for a moment before they took flight? Did they feel lost and confused when they lost someone, desperate to know if they were alright but too scared of to find out?

That's how she'd felt these past few months, presumably Max as well since they both tossed their phones after the shitstorm that went down at Arcadia Bay. They had no idea who was still alive and who… wasn't… around anymore. Yeah, Chloe thought to herself real brave fucking way to say dead Price. As much as she felt like she deserved to be stuck in a perpetual gloom, memories or rather ghosts haunting her, she had to be strong… for Max.

Chloe turned to briefly get a look at her girlfriend as she forced her rust bucket of a truck to plod along. Max was laying there, forehead against the window, looking peaceful for perhaps the first time in weeks. Chloe couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, the bags under Max's eyes that had seemed like a permanent fixture were finally fading and the color was starting to return to her face. While they had postponed their trip to Portland Chloe did her best to take Max to a few other places in an effort to bring some light back to those beautiful eyes. At some point she would like to take Max to Portland though but that means that they would have to see what… or rather who was still standing at Arcadia Bay.

But first Chloe had something important to do and only one place to do it. During her travels Chloe spotted the perfect place to perform said important task. A simple field, beautiful in its simplicity or some shit (Max no doubt would be able to describe it better, after all Chloe didn't want to call Max simple!).

Hell, Chloe couldn't think of a better spot or time. The crisp morning air dancing across their skin, the rising sun casting everything in an ethereal glow it would be perfect. Then after she says her sappy piece she'd spark up a doobie with Max work up the munchies and find a nice dive to celebrate. Fairy tale romance and everything.

Before Chloe could contemplate further a load yawn broke her reverie. "Ah, my enchanted princess awakes, how ya doin Maximus Prime?"

"Enchanted princess?" Max said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "More like cursed."

Despite Max's comment Chloe noted an amused tone to Max's voice, a good sign as far as she was concerned. "Guess that means I'll just have to kiss ya and break the curse then."

"So what you're my prince now?"

"Damn straight sista! You know I could pull off the bifauxnen look."

Max couldn't help but imagine Chloe dressed like those pretty and androgynous lesbians from some of the manga they used to read all those years ago. And admittedly it wasn't a bad image, Chloe dressed in a white suit or tux or something, all regal and confidant, causing every girl within a five mile radius to swoon. Despite all of that her eyes would be fixed on one person. The very thought caused shiver to run down Max's spine.

"Aw geez Mad Max I didn't think it was such a bad image…"

"It wasn't."

"Oh... so would you want me to, I don't know… dress like that sometime?"

Max couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Tell you what next Halloween you can dress up as Otori Amane from "Strawberry Panic". You both have blue hair it could work."

"Wow "Strawberry Panic"!? I haven't heard that one since… since…"

"Oh fuck Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No." Chloe made sure to stop Max before they got into another loop of apologizes and tears, she didn't want that to happen. Not today, especially after Max told her what had happened in that alternate timeline. "Don't apologize we already decided right? No more looking back, we'll keep moving forward together."

"Yeah." Max sighed as she placed a hand on her girlfriends thigh. The nightmares hadn't stopped and probably never will, not completely at least, but as long as they had each other they'd find a way.

Thankful that bit of drama had been headed off before it began Max took the time to actually take in her surrounds. The countryside looked positively serene this early in the morning, but what were they doing out here? "Chloe?"

"Hrm?"

"Where are we?"

"Middle of Nowhere U.S.A., I'm sure we'll run into a scaredy pink dog in a few minutes babbling incoherently or something."

"Chloe…"

"Alright, alright don't pout, it's just up here there's something I wanted to do something important." Chloe said as she pulled over onto the side of the road. "C'mon."

The older woman then slid out of the truck and into her jacket with such grace Max couldn't help but feel a little envious. Chloe despite her rough temperament could move with such fluid and grace when she wanted to. There was no doubt that the butterfly was Chloe's spirit animal but Max couldn't help but picture Chloe as a lioness, powerful, graceful, and angry. One day Chloe, one day I'll be able to heal your wounds without messing with reality.

"Hey Max c'mon already!"

"Coming!" Max made sure to slip her grey sweat jacket over yet another jane doe shirt. After her encounters with the ethereal dear she felt compelled to wear them, almost like a tribute to Rachel or something. Yeah this… this is all I can do isn't it Rachel? Everything I touch turns to ash…

"Hey Max!"

Chloe's voice sharp in the morning air manages to break Max's self-loathing train of thought. A focus in the vortex that Max could always reach out to, sure she wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but then who was?

"You okay Max? You had your brood face on." Chloe whispered as she placed her hands on Max's shoulders.

Max reveled in the very real feeling of having Chloe touch her, even such a simple gesture as this made her feel anchored to this reality, this time, this place. "Yeah, just the usual." When Chloe didn't immediately respond instead just giving her girlfriend an analyzing look, Max couldn't help but smile. She genuinely appreciated Chloe's concern it, it made her feel loved and like they were a team, just like when they were pirates playing in their backyards. "I'm okay captain."

"Wow you haven't called me that in a while, although I think you're more of the captain now."

"You'll always be my captain Chloe, always."

"Aw shit Max." Chloe let out a wry chuckle as she struggled to compose herself. "Kinda beat me to the punch here."

Max gently placed a hand on the older woman's face using her thumb to wipe away tear that had started to fall. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say, I'll always have time for you." Max couldn't help but giggle when she saw the corner of Chloe's mouth curl. "Even without my rewind."

"Careful Max you might be developing some temporal awareness or something, evolving and taking your final form." They both let out a soft chuckle before Chloe's expression turned serious, the sudden shift was a bit jarring for Max but she concentrated on the feel of Chloe holding her shoulders to remind her of her time and place. "Max do you remember when you told me about your nightmare? The parts involving me?"

"Yes." How could she forget? Being strapped to that chair, the same one Jefferson had her in, impotently watching as Chloe hooked up with everyone she knew. All the while volleying insults targeted at all of her insecurities. Despite everything that had happened it was during that part of her nightmare where she truly felt defeated, seeing the person she risked so much for just turn on her like that… if her White Knight version of Chloe hadn't appeared later in the nightmare and helped restore her confidence there was no telling if she would have made it out of that mental hell.

"Well I just want you to know I'll NEVER betray you."

"Chloe you don't have-"

The older woman briefly shook so hard that Max felt it through her entire body. "Max please I HAVE to let me do this please…"

"Okay, Chloe I'm sorry please continue."

After a moment to catch her breath the older woman leveled her gaze so she was staring directly into Max's eyes, desperate to convey the whirlwind of emotions that where threatening overwhelm her. "Max I know that everyone thinks I'm a crazy party girl and yes I have done my share of things that I regret, but you are my number one now. I know I have some issues to work out especially my temper and I'll probably say something stupid more often than not that'll make you wanna hit me but please if nothing else believe this; I love you Max Caulfield. I love you so much and shit I hate how I can barely even fucking articulate it. I love you Max, your my one and only from here on out."

"Chloe…" Max ruefully whispered as she shook her head. "I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back, forcing you to be someone you're not. I don't want to change you."

"But you did Max!" Chloe nearly shouted and for a brief moment Max saw the old Chloe, the Chloe who smiled and teased her father, the Chloe who laughed manically as she made a mess in the kitchen with her gal pal. "You changed everything and I can't even begin to express my gratitude to you! But hey, don't get me wrong I'm still gonna smoke muh peace pipe and thrash with the best of them, but I want you to be my one and only. After what you told about your nightmare well "poly-ships" aren't bad or anything but you are more important and I'd never forgive myself if I broke your heart."

"Chloe… thank you." Max couldn't help the stream of tears that where falling at this point, hell she was glad for it, all those pent up emotions coming out like that. It had been feeling better as of late unlike a few months ago.

"You know I suck at this and well I think I used up all my affinity points or something cause I feel tapped out… so I'm just gonna do this." And with that Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and gently pressed her lips to her girlfriend's.

The crisp morning air dancing across their skin, the sun casting everything in an ethereal glow, it was the "Golden Hour" and for once Max was perfectly okay with not having her camera. There'd be more moments like this, many more. And with that joyous thought in her head she placed a hand on the back of Chloe's neck and deepened the kiss.


End file.
